ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
4G's Sellout Shop
'4G's Sellout Shop' Named "4G's Sellout Shop" for being created by 4G, the game creator, the Sellout Shop is a feature that allows for spending Arbitrary Points (AP). Can always be accessed at any time from the big green button in the FEATURES list on the left side of the game. 'Shop Categories' The Sellout Shop currently has 5 different categories, each having related purchasable items/features. * Boosts ** Energy Potion α *** Cost: 5,000 AP *** Doubles your Energy power for 60 minutes, even if you rebirth multiple times. Stacks with Energy Potion β. ** Energy Potion β *** Cost: 10,000 AP *** Doubles your Energy power forever, but is lost upon rebirth. Stacks with Energy Potion α. ** Energy Potion δ *** Cost: 100,000 AP *** Doubles your Energy power for 1 day, even if you rebirth multiple times. Adds to the Energy Potion α timer. ** Energy Bar Bar *** Cost: 10,000 AP *** Doubles your Magic bars for 60 minutes, even if you rebirth multiple times. ** Magic Potion α *** Cost: 5,000 AP *** Doubles your Magic power for 60 minutes, even if you rebirth multiple times. Stacks with Magic Potion β. ** Magic Potion β *** Cost: 10,000 AP *** Doubles your Magic power forever, but is lost upon rebirth. Stacks with Magic Potion α. ** Magic Potion δ *** Cost: 100,000 AP *** Doubles your Magic power for 1 day, even if you rebirth multiple times. Adds to the Magic Potion α timer. ** Magic Bar Bar *** Cost: 10,000 AP *** Doubles your Magic bars for 60 minutes, even if you rebirth multiple times. ** Lucky Charm *** Cost: 5,000 AP *** Doubles your Adventure Drop Chance for 30 minutes, even if you rebirth multiple times. Stacks with other Looting effects. ** Super Lucky Charm *** Cost: 50,000 AP *** Doubles your Adventure Drop Chance for 12 hours, even if you rebirth multiple times. Stacks with other Looting effects. * Special ** Improved Loot Filter *** Cost: 100,000 AP *** Buy this to use the Item Catalog as a customized loot filter! You'll be able to click items in the catalog to filter them individually! ** Extra Inventory Space *** Max Purchases: 130 *** Cost: 3,000 + (100 * SlotsBought) ** Filter Boosts into Infinity Cube! *** Cost: 15,000 AP *** Buy this to have filtered boosts get merged into your Infinity Cube! Any boosts applied to your Infinity Cube this way will not be recycled, however! ** 1/2 Auto Merge and Boost Timers! *** Cost: 100,000 AP *** Buy this for a 50% time reduction on Auto Boost and Auto Merge! ** Loadout Slot! *** Max Purchases: 7 *** Cost: 50,000 AP ** Custom Energy/Magic% Buttons *** Cost 25,000 AP **More Custom Energy/Magic % Buttons ***Cost 100,000 AP **Yggdrasil Harvest Light ***Cost: 50,000 AP **7-Day Time Bank for Daily Spin! ***Cost 100,000 AP **Insta Training Cap ***Cost: 10,000 AP **An Extra Beard Slot! ***Max Purchases: 4 ***Cost: 110,000 AP **Lazy ITOPOD Floor Shifter ***Cost: 225,000 AP **Little Blue Pill ***Cost: 2,100 AP * Items ** My Red Heart <3 ** My Yellow Heart <3 ** My Brown Heart <3 ** My Green Heart <3 ** My Blue Heart <3 * Exp! * Also Special! ** Extra Accessory Slot! ** Daycare Speed Boost! ** Another Extra Accessory Slot! ** Digger Slots!